


The Fort

by Nadiainklover



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Brotherhood, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiainklover/pseuds/Nadiainklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is left alone with Rafael and Max for a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fort

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt sent to me on Fanfiction.net
> 
> Had lots of fun writing this! :) Hope you enjoy it!

Magnus had been called to the Academy in Idris regarding some classes he had to cover. Unfortunately, it was very short notice and Magnus had to leave early in the morning. That meant that Alec had to stay back in New York with their two sons, Max and Rafael. It wasn’t much of a problem, Alec loved spending time with both of them and he thought that this would be a great opportunity for some bonding time between the three of them. Of course, he did not expect it to be as tiring and time consuming. Alec had never taken care of the two kids by himself. Magnus was always there to help him, so while Alec tended to one of his sons, Magnus was with the other one. That turned out to be what had Alec struggling so early on the day.

“Daddy?” Max asked form his high chair in the kitchen  
“Yes Max?” Alec asked as he flipped over a pancake on the stove. He was making breakfast for the three of them, and thought pancakes would be a good option.  
“I’m hungry” Max answered with a pout.  
“I’m almost done Max” Alec responded putting the pancake he had just made and pouring more mix on the pan. “Where is your brother?”  
“Over there” Max pointed at the living room, even if Alec was not looking “Can I eat now?”  
“Just a few more minutes Max” Alec sighed and then called of his oldest son “Rafael! Time for breakfast!”  
“Coming!” Came the voice of Rafael from the living, but he still did not move.

Ever since Rafael had come to live with them at their place in New York he had been enchanted with everything around the place. It was so different from everything he had known or ever dreamed of having. And for some strange reason, Rafael had taken quiet a liking towards watching cartoons in the TV. It didn’t matter what was playing on the TV, as long as it had colors, and moved, and had loud noises, Rafael loved it. He could sit in the living room for hours just watching the cartoons. 

“Rafael” Alec called again when he noticed the young shadowhunter had not moved “Breakfast is ready”  
“Voy!” Rafael called back in Spanish. He stood up from the living room, but still watched the TV from his standing position.  
“Daddy” Max called again “I’m hungry”  
“I’m coming Max” Alec said and then called his oldest son “Rafael! Come eat your breakfast. It’s the last time I’m calling for you”  
“Coming Dad” Rafael sighed but finally moved away from the living room and towards the kitchen.  
“Could help me set the table Rafe?” Alec asked gently.  
“Okay” rafael nodded and moved towards the cupboard to grab the glasses for their juice. 

Alec placed all the pancakes he had made in a plate and then placed it on the middle of the table. Alec turned around to grab other plates for them to eat as well as Max’s sippy cup. Since he was turned around, he didn’t notice the face Rafael made at the sight of all the pancakes in the table.

“Daddy?” Rafe asked softly as he plates the forks and napkins in the table.  
“Yes Rafe” Alec asked turning around.  
“I don’t like pancakes” Rafael said with a frown.  
“What do you mean you don’t like pancakes?” Alec asked in disbelief   
“I don’t like them” Rafael shrugged “Can I eat something else?”  
“What does your father make you then?” Alec sighed.  
“Waffles” Rafael smiled  
“Daddy I’m hungry!!” Max said pointing at the pancakes  
“Okay” Alec said, already stressing out “Lemme give Max something to eat and then I’ll make you some waffles, okay Rafe?”  
“Okay daddy” Rafe smiled “Gracias”

Alec moved to place a pancake in the plastic plate for Max, and started cutting it in little pieces. He then poured honey over them and placed the plate in front of Max. The warlock clapped happily at finally having food he could eat, and started digging right into it. Of course, he totally ignored the fork he had in his left hand and started grabbing the pancakes with his right hand.

“Use your fork, Max” Alec instructed his son, but was ignored by the warlock who was happily eating.

Alec shook his head and used the little mix he had left to make some waffles for Rafael. Meanwhile, the young shadowhunter poured some orange juice in the sippy cup for Max and in a glass for himself.

“Daddy, are you going to drink juice?” Rafael asked  
“No thank you” Alec smiled over his shoulder “I’ll have some coffee”  
“Coffee tasted ew” Rafael wrinkled his nose.

Alec laughed at that. He remembered when Rafael had just arrived home. Alec had been drinking a cup of coffee, just as he liked it, black with just one of sugar. Rafael had been curious about the dark drink in his father’s hands and took a small sip of it. The bitter taste of the coffee was something that instantly disgusted Rafael. He could not believe anyone could drink something like that.

“You’ll grow to like it” Alec commented.

And so the morning went. The three of them had their breakfast and talked about what they could do for the rest of the day. Max wanted to go to the park, but since it was rainy outside, Alec explained it was not the best option. Max pouted at the news, but when Rafael came with the idea of doing a Disney movie marathon, he brightened instantly.

And so they decided to do just that. Alec thought it wouldn’t be that hard. Having the two boys in the living room watching movies all day couldn’t be too complicated to control. He guessed for lunch he could order some pizza so he didn’t have to cook and also to give the boys a treat. 

However, the wheels turned when Max asked him if they could build a pillow fort.

“A what?” Alec asked confused  
“A pillow fort” Max responded.  
“It’s like a fort…but made of pillows and blankets” Rafael tried to explain.  
“Where would we build it?” Alec asked “And how?”  
“In the living room” Rafael said  
“Uncle Simon taught us how to make one!” Max exclaimed  
“Yeah! When we stayed at the Institute with him and Aunt Izzy!” Rafael nodded   
“It was fun” Max grinned.  
“Okay…” Alec said unsure “So a pillow fort…”

Alec sighed. He had no idea how to make a pillow fort. He guessed he could just google it as Magnus had taught him to do many times…or look up a video on that website Clary and Simon seemed to enjoy, that youtube thing. 

“We can help you!” Rafael said “We know how to do it!”  
“We’ll teach you daddy!” Max said, already jumping in excitement at the idea.  
“Alright” Alec smiled “What do we do first?”  
“Primero” Rafael said in Spanish “We need all the pillows and blankets in the house!”

And so the mission started. Rafael and Alec collected all the blankets they could have, while Max carried the pillows out of each room. He took the pillows from his bed, Rafe’s bed as well as the pillow in his parent’s room. He threw them all in the floor and giggled when Rafael and Alec dropped all the covers on the floor as well. Rafael, remembering exactly what Simon had told them about building a pillow fort, started to order the other two Lightwoods around. He told Alec to get the chairs from the kitchen and Max to arrange the pillows on the floor. Once Alec placed the chairs on both sides of the sofa, Rafael indicated them how to drape the blankets over the sofa and the chairs. Max got some books to out over the blankets to stop them from slipping off the chairs. 

They left the side that was facing the TV wide open so they could watch movies all evening. Inside the fort they had constructed, the floor was filled with pillows and move blankets. Max then had run to his room and filled it with stuffed animals while Rafael grabbed Alec’s witch light to fill their small tent with some light. 

“Maxi” Rafael complained when he climbed inside the fort “Why are all your toys here?”  
“They wanted to see the movie with us” Max explained as he snuggled against his favourite stuffed animal, a duck toy he had since he was a baby.  
“We’re not going to fit here!” Rafe complained pointing at the little space they had left “Daddy will not fit here with us!”  
“But….what about my toys?” Max asked, looking really conflicted “DADDY!!!”  
“What is it Max?” Alec asked, looking over the entrance at his two boys inside the fort they had created.  
“We need to make the fort bigger!” Max explained  
“We don’t have any more space” Alec frowned “I think you two fit there perfectly”  
“But Daddy” Rafael said “Where will you sit?”  
“Oh I can stay out here. You two have fun in the fort” Alec dismissed his son’s concerns  
“NO!” Rafael and Max cried at the same time  
“You have to be here Daddy” Rafael protested “It is OUR fort…you have come inside as well”

Alec sighed, knowing he would not be able to say no to his sons. Especially when they were looking at him with those big sad eyes. Looking around the fort, he instructed Max to move his toys to just one side of the tent, since he knew Max would not let go of any of his toys. Once the toys had been moved, he crawled inside the small space. With some difficulty, he was able to fit inside the fort they had created. He had to lay down so his head would not pull the blankets off the chairs and sofa. Rafael and Max cheered when he was settled down on the floor of pillows and soon climbed over his chest. Alec laughed, holding both of them against his chest tightly. Both boys squealed at the hold and tried to get away, but Alec would not let them go.

“Sueltanos!” Rafael’s spanish skipped in   
“No Daddy!” Max giggled but still tried to get away from him.

Both boys started hitting Alec on the chest. Of course, their little fists did not hurt Alec, but he pretended to be affected by their attacks. In the end he let them go, claiming he had been defeated. Rafael and Max cheered, laughing and smiling in pure joy. It was right then that Alec could not believe how lucky he had been to have the most amazing sons they were.

After playing a few more moments together, Alec finally decided to put the movies on the TV. Both boys lay down on their stomach, supporting their heads with their hands and watched the movies with all the attention they could give. Occasionally, they would sing along with the songs as they often did. When they watched the movies with Magnus, the warlock usually joined them with the singing. When lunch time came, Alec ordered some pizza and they ate together in their fort.

And that’s how Magnus came to find them later in the evening. He had just arrived back from Idris, after a really tiring day in the Academy. He was glad to walk inside his house, and he could not wait to see his family once again. 

However, when he stepped inside his house, he became aware of the giggles coming from the living room. As soon as he dropped his boots by the front door, the voices hushed. He could hear Rafael and Max giggling quietly but trying to stay silent, while Alec whispered something to them which Magnus was unable to hear. Getting suspicious of what his family was plotting, he started walking down the corridor quietly, making sure he did not make any noise. He reached the living room and stopped by the entrance at the sight in front of him.

Draped over the sofa and chairs from the kitchen was Rafael’s dinosaur’s blanket as well as a sky-blue blanket they used to keep in the closet in their room. The blankets created a type of tent-fortress in front of the TV. All the lights of the living room were shut down and the only light was coming from the witch light inside the tent. Magnus tiptoed around the tent, trying to make sure the ones inside the fort could not hear him. Just as he approached the front of it, he listened for any noises. 

He heard movement from inside and the soft ‘shhhh’ from someone, but no other sound. Without any second thoughts, he lifted the blankets slightly to look inside and said a low ‘boo’

The two kids inside the tent shrieked in fright and then started laughing when they realised it was just their father. Alec, of course, knew Magnus had been standing by the fort. With his Shadowhunter senses, it was obvious he would notice. Magnus grinned and kneeled down in front of the fort so he could see everyone more clearly.

“What is going on here?” Magnus asked, lifting an eyebrow towards his partner.  
“Papa!” Max cried in excitement “Look what we built!”  
“Daddy helped us make a pillows fort!” Rafael explained  
“I can see that” Magnus admired their work “It is a pretty impressive fort”  
“Gracias!” Rafael beamed  
“Papa! Come inside” Max said pulling at Magnus’s hand  
“Uh…I’m not sure I’ll fit in there” Magnus said looking around the crowded place of the fort.  
“You heard him guys” Alec said to their kids “We gotta make some space”  
“Your toys Max” Rafael pointed at them.

Max pouted, but started taking the toys out of the fort. Magnus helped him and when the toys were settled outside of their pillow fort, Magnus crawled inside. They all had to move around a bit to get comfortable. In the end, Magnus and Alec ended lying on their backs on the pillow floor while Max and Rafael were lying down pressed to their sides or on top of their chests.


End file.
